A limb prosthesis is ideally designed to replace the full functionality and mobility originally provided by the wearer's lost native limb. The goal is to allow the wearer to return to his/her original lifestyle and activities without undue physical hardship or concern for damage to the prosthetic. In this regard, a particular issue exists with conventional prosthetics in that such prosthetics do not allow for “amphibious” use. That is, in order for a wearer to enter and perform activities in the water, such as a pool or ocean, the wearer must remove the prosthetic intended for everyday use and replace it with one more suitable for use in water. For example, conventional transtibial prosthetics exist that include a fin in place of a foot, which allows the prosthetic to function effectively in water, but renders the prosthetic mostly inoperable for use on land.